Flint and Steel (SCB Class)
The Flint and Steel is a Default Class created by Rifrifrif and added in the Community Update. Weapons The Flint and Steel has minecade9's head and full black leather armor with the enchantments of Protection IV and Feather Falling X on the boots. In its first slot is a Flint with Knockback II. Its second slot contains an Iron Ingot with Sharpness III. When a player is hit with the Flint, they will gain Hunger for about three seconds. If they are hit again with the Iron Ingot while they have Hunger, they will be set on fire with the equivalence of Fire Aspect II. The class originally had Flint with Sharpness II and the Iron Ingot with Knockback II. Strategies (from AdamTB): In order to survive, this class used to have to rely on hit-and-run tactics, as he had very low attack power. Thankfully, this is no longer always the case. When you approach somebody to fight them, hit them with the Flint and then quickly hit them again with the Steel. They will be set on fire, which will obscure their vision and do damage to them over time. You will then want to keep hitting them with the Steel, eventually killing the opponent. Keep in mind to switch to the Flint occasionally if the battle lasts a while, as you can use it to reset the fire duration. If the opponent is near the edge, use the Flint to knock them into the void. If you see two people fighting each other, wait for the battle to end. Once the victor has been decided, quickly use the combination attack to set them on fire. Proceed to finish them off with the Steel, which will be easier due to the element of surprise and the fact that they have probably been weakened. Thankfully, you have a good advantage against archers if you can get close to them. Your melee is stronger than their melee, and the fire you cause will make it harder for them to shoot you. Just start off with the combination and start beating the heck out of them without any mercy. The fire will also help slow them down should they run away, allowing you to catch up with them. If the fire runs out before you kill them, just redo the usual combination. Repeat this strategy until they are dead. Against stronger classes like the Cactus or MagmaCube, you will have to be careful. The hit-and-run tactic may not be as necessary for this class as it used to be, but it's helpful here. Set them on fire, hit them a few times with the Steel, and then run away. Let the fire do its damage, and then repeat the process until they are dead. If they get near the edge, try to use the Flint to knock them into the void. There are two major things you have to watch out for: Enchanted Golden Apples and Fire Resistance Potions. Sometimes you can't help it, but try to make sure your enemies do not get their hands on these! If they manage to get one and eat/drink it, that means that part of your damage source has gone down the drain. This makes Nether SSundee especially difficult to fight due to his permanent Fire Resistance effect. Should an enemy get their hands on one, you can either avoid them or attempt to kill them anyway. If it's just you and him left, you might as well fight him because stalling the match just annoys people. Jump around and try to aim for crits (unless you are near the edge), and use the Flint to knock him off if appropriate. If there are other people left, try to wait and out and watch him get into a fight with another enemy. If he dies, good. If not, try to finish him off with one of your weapons. In terms of map selection, this class is rather versatile. In larger maps, you should use the first tactic in order to weaken opponents and slowly kill them off. On smaller maps, you can cause chaos with the combination attack, and the Steel is also very useful for knocking people off into the void. Whatever you choose, if you play safely then you can work your way to victory. Category:Super Craft Brothers Category:Community Submissions